Modern semiconductor devices, such as Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) are often high density devices with small feature sizes. For example, the wall-to-wall pitch size of some MOSFETs in use today is on the order of 1-2 μms. As device size decreases, the thickness of gate oxide within the device also decreases and becomes more easily damaged during operation. The problem is more pronounced in power MOSFET devices, which often conduct high current and dissipate a large amount of power.